


Hweseung’s fault

by fana_i



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fana_i/pseuds/fana_i
Summary: Hweseung’s too cute.





	Hweseung’s fault

Jaehyun is so in love with Hweseung it’s ridiculous.

“It’s showing on camera, Kim Jaehyun.”

“Huh?” Jaehyun was confused at what Seunghyub said to him. “What is?”

“How much you’re whipped for Hweseung. Seriously, Jaehyun. Focus when you’re on stage, this isn’t like you.”

Jaehyun apologized briefly before taking out his phone and isolating himself in his room, watching their performance stage on that day. 

What Seunghyub said was true. It _was_ showing. The usual Kim Jaehyun who kept flirting aggressively with the camera was barely there. Jaehyun’s eyes were more focused on the main vocalist. As if he was in his own world and nobody else was watching him.

“It’s because he was looking extra cute today,” Jaehyun huffed, trying to shift the blame on Hweseung instead. 

His fingers wandered around his phone and the next thing he knew, he was dialing Hweseung’s number.

“Hweseungie?”

No response. Instead, he heard rushed footsteps coming from downstairs. In the matter of seconds, the door to his room opened revealing a very cute-looking Hweseung in his adorable pink turtleneck.

“Hyung!” The maknae skipped over to Jaehyun and attacked him with a bear hug. Jaehyun, who was originally sitting on his bed, fell straight on his back with Hweseung on top of him.

“I was waiting for you to call~” Hweseung whined, still not letting go of Jaehyun.

Jaehyun couldn’t hide his obnoxiously wide grin. His heart was about to burst by how unbearably adorable Hweseung was being. 

He cupped Hweseung’s face with his two hands, pulling him closer to his face to place a soft peck on his lips.

“You missed me that much?” Hweseung nodded aggressively, tightening his hold on Jaehyun. 

“I was so scared. I thought you were mad at me.”

Jaehyun made a small sound, signaling that he was confused. “What makes you think that?”

“Seunghyub hyung said you were,” Hweseung responded, a small pout on his lips.

Jaehyun thought long and hard about why Seunghyub would say that, when his mind went back to today’s live stage. _‘Oh right.’_

“Actually,” Jaehyun started, sitting up straight and placing Hweseung comfortably on his lap before continuing. “I _am_ mad,” he decided to mess with Hweseung for a bit.

Hweseung let out a tiny gasp. “Why?” His voice came out as a squeak. Jaehyun cleared his throat, trying to suppress the laughter threatening to escape from his mouth. 

“Because you were too damn cute today. I couldn’t focus.”

Hweseung’s frown immediately turned upside down. “I was?” He smiled cheekily.

 _Boom._ Right in the heart. Jaehyun’s heart exploded. He could feel it. Hweseung was too painfully cute.

“I can’t stay mad at you,” Jaehyun gave in, nuzzling his nose with Hweseung’s.

“You never were,” Hweseung softly smiled, and Jaehyun’s heart melted right then and there. The effect Hweseung had on Jaehyun was ridiculously huge.

“Look who’s confident?” Jaehyun brought his hands up to Hweseung’s face, squishing his cheeks together. “Mochi.”

“One hug and it’s game over,” Hweseung stated. “Like this!” He threw his arms around Jaehyun once again, cuddling up so tight against him that Jaehyun had to force him away to be able to breathe.

“I get it! I get it!” He panted out, laughing.

Hweseung pumped his fist, enjoying his short moment of victory. 

“It’s your fault,” Jaehyun gently tugged on Hweseung’s shirt, making him rest head on Jaehyun’s shoulder just so he could smell the flowery scent of shampoo on Hweseung’s hair. “I’m not mad at you, but it’s your fault that I couldn’t focus.”

Hweseung giggled. “You want me to look less cute? I can be sexy,” Hweseung got off of Jaehyun’s lap to make some space for himself. He grabbed the hem of his shirt, slightly lifting it.

Jaehyun coughed and immediately grabbed both of Hweseung’s hands before he could show more than Jaehyun could handle without losing control.

“No!” Jaehyun panicked. “No.. Keep being cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> JaehyunXHweseung is the reason I live.


End file.
